


Injured hog

by Anonymous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Injury, Rushed, dog protector, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sonic gets hurt and can’t run. What trouble can he get into with Ozzie as his watch dog literally?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72
Collections: Anonymous





	Injured hog

“Sonic are you sure you want to do this? I know you want to impress the kids, but this can be dangerous.” Tom hums as he looks down at the alien hedgehog in front of him. The hedgehog rolls his eyes before sticking his tongue out slightly.

“I’ll be fine donut lord. I’ve always had luck on my side.” Sonic says as he gives a smirk before he rushes off, and doesn’t come back. Tom sighs as he glances over at his wife, who motions with her head for him to go after the hedgehog. The man nods and heads for the door as his dog Ozzie follows him. 

“I’ll be back soon with him.” Tom tells Maddie as he exits the house and starts down his car. The man is quick to start it and starts for the town. A few hours later the blue alien stops at his finds something suitable for his plans, the small park on the outskirts of town. Impatiently he rushes over to the seesaw and expects it carefully.

“Yep I can use that to make a projectile of myself. See how far I can get it in the city before I make my landing!” The hedgehog says to himself before biting on one side. He starts hopping on it as it takes him higher up. The hedgehog gives a big smile before letting go laughing as it does fling him towards town. The alien curls up, although not fully, so he could see the world around him.

As he flies through the air, he watches the surrounding expecting to land on the supermarket roof, only to go completely pass it and the town all together. The hedgehog’s muscles tense as he lifts his head out of the ball and shifts in the air to see where he will land. When his eyes met the blue of water he smiled at his luck. Although when he lands in it his thoughts completely change as he screams at the impact.

Tom is on the edge of town, standing beside his car as a citizen talking to him, when crazy Carl wanders over to him. The old man that everyone thought was crazy is still a little off but everyone doesn’t mind it. The sheriff turns to crazy Carl who points the way he came. Tom raises an eyebrow at this but allows the other to speak first.

“I just saw the blue devil flying over the town in a little ball. It looked like he was going near the jagged stream that fills up in the spring.” Crazy says while he walks past the other and towards a diner. The citizen backs away knowing the sheriff would rush away, which he does just that. Tom gets in his car and is quick to start heading towards where crazy Carl said he saw sonic’s ball going towards.

It doesn’t take the sheriff long to find the stream mentioned, and to see a blue figure on the bank of it. He hopes out of the car not caring that he left it running. He makes his way down to the bank and to the hedgehog, who he starts to pick up. The younger’s face scrunches up, but he doesn’t wake up. The human does notice this, so he goes back to his car.

He places the hedgehog in the back of the car, only to start towards where his wife works. It feels like forever when he finally makes it to the clinic. He takes the hedgehog in his arms and start towards the building as the receptionist notices him from the window and calls for his wife. As Tom gets to the door Maddie opens it for him as her eyes stares down at the blue alien in his arms.

“What happened?” She says as Tom gets through the doors and starts for the exasperation room as the patients watch in confusion before realizing it was sonic in the sheriff’s grip. They do not say a word as Maddie follows her husband.

“We need to get x rays fast. To see if there is any internal bleeding or broken bones.” Maddie says as she turns to one of her assistants, who nods and rushes in front of them to get the machine ready as they continue to follow her. The couple eventually catches up, but it gave enough time for the assistant to make sure it was ready.

Tom went inside and gently placed sonic on the table, and backed away knowing that the hedgehog won’t move or suddenly wake up. The assistant is quick to take a few and leave to go get the results. As she does Maddie shuts the machine off and starts carefully petting the top of sonic’s forehead. Without a word she picks up the hedgehog and starts for a patient room knowing already that’s where they need to go to see the x rays.

It doesn’t take long for the assistant to come in and give Maddie the sheets with his result. She gives her husband a small smile before putting them on the machine and turning it on. Tom looks at them in slight confusion as Maddie gives a sigh as she spots something among them.

“Thankfully he doesn’t have any internal bleeding, but he does seem to have a broken arm. How did this happen Tom?” Maddie asks finally as the assistant scurries off to get the supplies to make a cast for her boss’s child. Tom shrugs his shoulders sheepishly as his wife gives a groan at his antics. Only to get side tracked as her assistant comes back with the items.

“Tom when I not it means make sure he didn’t do anything stupid, before helping people in the town.” Maddie says as she puts the hedgehogs forearm on his belly and starts wrapping it up, the best she could with what she was given. Tom sighs as he steps closer and starts to help her with it.

“I know, I should have made sure he wasn’t going to do the dare that one kid gave him. To see how far he could fly in the air before landing.” Tom admits as the alien groans as he starts to wake up from the movement on his arm. As he does he flinches and starts to realize where he was, as he does he tries to sit up, only to be pushed down by the other two.

“You broke your arm, let us finish the cast. Once we are done you can’t run until it’s healed. Running would rip it off and that could make the break even worse.” Maddie tells her alien son as she finishes and steps back to look at their handy work. The hedgehog blinks before groaning. He goes to stand up, but is stopped by Maddie grabbing him.

“You're also staying with me at work until we close. Basically so I know you won’t try taking it off, thinking we are pranking you.” Maddie says as her gaze lands on her husband basically telling him to leave while he could. Tom nods starting for the door as sonic starts to finally get his bearings. It’s going to be a troubling experience with a none fast hedgehog that is already hipper enough. What could he do now to run off the extra energy?


End file.
